Lost Moments
by DragonWriter0316
Summary: In this series of one-shots, watch "deleted scenes" after Stoick answers Hiccup's question in Dragons Race to the Edge Season 1 Episode 11 "Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2." May contain violence in later chapters. This is based off of a theory that I have for this franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Stoick sighed after Hiccup asked if Heather was his sister. He had hoped that this conversation would never have to happen.

"Hiccup," Stoick began, "it's a long story, you may want to sit down." Hiccup looked at him with a confused look on his face, but sat down nevertheless.

"It started a few months before you were born. Valka and I went to Berserk for a visit, and while we were there Oswald and his wife announced that she was pregnant with her second child. Valka volunteered to stay on Berserk to help her with Dagur while she was pregnant. I returned to Berk and a few months later Valka came to our house in the middle of the night holding you in her arms. When I asked her who you were and what you were doing there, she told me:

 _"The official story is I found out that I was pregnant while visiting Berserk. I didn't write home to tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up because of the other pregnancies that didn't end well. I came as soon as I could after he was born."_

 _Stoick looked at her questioningly, asking silently what the actual story was._

 _"Oswald's wife was pregnant with twins. However, she died in childbirth. Oswald said that he couldn't take care of two babies, Dagur, and Berserk all at once. So, we came to an agreement: he would keep Camicazi, that's this little guy's twin sister, and I would take him. She was the firstborn, so that's why she stayed on Berserk."_

 _"Valka, how are we going to explain that we have a child now? And it isn't fair to him to have him grow up here, away from his family."_

 _Valka sighed as she looked at Stoick. "I already explained how we say that we have a child. And it's more fair for him to grow up in a household where he is loved and cared for, instead of being neglected and ignored for his childhood because his father is too busy. Besides he even looks a bit like me."_

 _Stoick took a few seconds to actually look at the child, and he started to smile at the child who was wrapped in a blanket in Valka's arms._

 _"What are we going to name him? Don't look at me like that, if he's going to stay here he's going to need a name."_

 _Valka smiled, "What was the name of your ancestor who was small but made a difference in the world?"_

 _Stoick thought for a moment. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. There were two of them."_

 _Valka looked at the child, "Why don't we make him the third. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and heir to Berk."_

"Camicazi was the birth name of your twin sister. However, she got a different name when she got taken in by a different family."

"Let me guess-Heather," Hiccup said. Stoick looked at Hiccup and was able to see the anger growing in his eyes. Stoick nodded grimly as he broke eye contact with Hiccup.

"Did you know the first time Heather came to Berk that she was my sister?"

Stoick shook his head. "When news spread of Dagur sending his sister adrift, I assumed, like everyone else, that she had died. I had no idea that she had survived." Stoick dared to make eye contact, and saw even more anger than before.

"Were you planning on telling me this eventually?"

"No. Valka and I agreed that we would do a don't ask don't tell. Unless you asked us directly about this, we weren't going to tell you."

"I don't believe this. I mean, I really don't believe this. A lot of crazy things have happened to me, but this really takes the the cake. I mean, I just found out that you have lied to me my entire life and-oh." Stoick smiled, not hearing the hate behind the interjection. "This is why you ignored me throughout my childhood. You realized a little too late that you made a bad gamble. After all, you did tell me I was 'The worst Viking Berk had ever seen.' You just thought that you got the short end of the stick."

Stoick was on the verge of tears, even though he didn't even begin to look like it. "Hiccup, please, let me explain. We did it to-"

"Why should I listen to _anything_ you have to say?"

"Because I'm-"

"Don't you dare say because you're my father. You are may things right now, but my father isn't one of them. You know what, you were right all those years ago. What you told me before you went to fight the Red Death: I'm not your son." With that, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, gave one more hateful look to Stoick, and flew off, leaving Stoick about to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Dragon here. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I posted. When I checked my email and saw the reviews, I couldn't stop smiling. So, I wanted to give shout-outs to the two people who gave positive reviews.**

 **So, here we go:**

 **Guest: Thank you for complementing my plot twist and premise. No problem, I am glad to share!**

 **Guest (MMM): We shall see, we shall see.**

 **And now, I want to give a shout-out to the new story followers. When I published this story, I had no idea that people were going to read it that fast, so seeing the story followers really made my day. So, here is a thank you to: Childatheart28, N1ghtHunter90, and Syphon135.**

 **So, I know season 5 of Race To The Edge came out yesterday, but, because of school and marching band, I wasn't able to watch it yesterday. However, I am going to watch it today. That being said. I wrote this and am posting this before having watched season 5. So, if any of this is in the new season, I did not plagiarize.**

 **So, without further to do, enjoy chapter 2. :)**

* * *

Heather looked at Windshear as she packed some of her things. The only thing she was missing now was her axe. When she turned around to grab said axe, which was on a crate behind her, she saw Astrid looking disappointed.

"Guess you're leaving. Again. I thought you were tired of being alone."

"I am."

"Then don't be. It's safer here. You have support. And, I'm here."

"I know. I just have a lot I need to figure out."

After Heather put her satchel on, she turned around and Astrid was handing Heather her axe, and Heather looked at her happy, but still sad all the same.

"Thanks, Astrid. It was nice having a friend again."

Hiccup then appeared next to Astrid. He turned to Heather and gave her a nod. Heather nodded back, signaling that she remembered and still planned to keep their plan to meet up. Hiccup had told her on the flight back in private that they could meet up by a cave on a nearby island and he would answer any of her questions that he was able to about Dagur being her brother.

Before she flew off, she simply said, "Let's go, girl."

She flew a little bit through the air and came to the previously agreed upon island. She found a cave and left three of Windshear's barbs outside of the entrance, telling Hiccup discreetly which cave she was in. Her and Windshear went a little bit into the cave, not wanting to keep herself exposed until Hiccup gave the signal that he had arrived. It wasn't but a few minutes after she sat down that she heard a noise toward the mouth of the cave and saw a purple blast land on the ground nearby. Hiccup's way of discreetly telling her that he was there.

As she walked out, she saw Hiccup's relieved face. They made their way through the woods until they found a good spot by a stream. They sat down and let their dragons take a breather and relax.

"Did you tell the other riders why you're here?" Heather asked. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed, but still. She didn't want them thinking that she couldn't handle something like this on her own.

"No. Astrid thinks that I am on patrol. Which I will do, as soon as we are done with this." Hiccup looked at Heather and could see some worry and curiosity in her face.

"Isn't patrol just around Dragon's Edge?"

"Not the big one that we do once a day. But I figured that Dagur wouldn't attack so close to a battle, and if he does send any ships, it will most likely be a scouting ship, which I can take out on my own." Heather was debating arguing, but then realized that a scouting ship, which was not meant for combat, would never stand a chance against Toothless.

"So," Heather began, "Dagur is my brother." She had meant for it to be a question, but couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Yes, and before you ask any questions, I need to tell you the full story."  
"You mean, what you said on the ship, wasn't the entire story?"

"No. But it is kind of a long one."

...

"So, wait a minute," Heather said, still completely shocked, "you are my brother too?"

"Yes, and I was just as shocked to hear it as you were." Heather looked over at Hiccup, who she was still processing the fact that she was his sister, as well as Dagur's sister.

"You know, I guess I should tell you something that I wasn't going to tell you before, but siblings should be honest with each other."

"Only tell me if you want to and feel comfortable with sharing."

Heather sighed and said. "I am going to infiltrate Dagur's army, get close to him, and take him down from the inside." When she looked at Hiccup, he had the exact look on his face as she assumed he would: one of complete shock.

"No way. It is way too dangerous. What if you get discovered? What if he kills you? You can't do this Heather."

"Hiccup, it is my choice, not yours. Anyway, I can tell you any information that I find out and you can use it against him. It would give you an indescribable advantage."

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'buts,' Hiccup, I am doing this, and you won't change my mind."

"Just promise me that you will be careful." Heather looked over at Hiccup, who's shocked expression had turned to one of worry and care.

"I will, Hiccup. And if it ever looks to be too dangerous, I will leave."

"That sounds good." Heather could tell that Hiccup was still against her plan, even if he wasn't voicing his disapproval.

After that, they stood up, and hugged. They looked at each other, nodded, thereby saying a silent goodbye, and they each mounted on their dragons and flew in opposite directions.

* * *

 **Okay, so, just in case there was any confusion, the page break with the dots in the middle of the chapter, was Hiccup telling Heather what Stoick told him. Since that was in the first chapter, I didn't feel the need to re-post it and make you all reread it. So, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time,**

 **DragonWriter0316**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I was originally planning on posting this chapter on either Friday or Saturday, but I was able to finish it today, so I went ahead and am posting it. Also, I watched season 5 of Race To The Edge on Saturday and it was AMAZING! I loved it soooooooo much! That plot twist and cliffhanger at the end! Anyway, enough about that.**

 **I wanted to give shout-outs again, so here goes a huge thank you to Musical Ninja, who not only reviewed but also followed the story. I wanted to say thank you for reading the story, enjoying the premise, and telling me that this is good work. It made my day to read that, so once again, thank you!**

 **Without further to do, here is chapter three.**

 **P.S. Since I don't do chapter titles for this story, I just wanted to give you guys a heads-up that this is a two part chapter. I hope to get chapter 4 posted sometime around next Friday.**

* * *

Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless by the stream that he always met Heather at when she had information to give to him. He could tell something was wrong by the way Heather had written her Terror Mail. His knew his conclusion was correct by the look of worry on Heather's face.

"Hiccup, I'm so glad you made it."

"Heather, what's wrong? Your Terror Mail said that it was urgent."

"It's Dagur, he's planning an attack."  
"Yeah, I kind of assumed that." After he said that, Heather just looked at him, deadpanning.

"Now is not the time for that, Hiccup."

"Sorry, Heather. How is Dagur going to attack the Edge? He still doesn't know where it is."

"That's the thing, Hiccup, he's not attacking the Edge, he is going to attack Berk."

"But why? He knows that we are outposted on the Edge, why would he think that we would be on Berk?"

"He knows that you aren't on Berk, Hiccup, and that is why he is attacking it."

"That seems a bit counterproductive, don't you think?"  
"Not when you consider the fact that he is attacking Berk to draw you guys out."

"What?"

"He is attacking Berk, so Stoick will send you a Terror Mail that Berk has been attacked, so he can triangulate where Dragon's Edge is from the way you guys fly back."

"So, what should we do?"

"Warn Berk so they can attack back and don't go check on them after Dagur attacks."

"No, that would give it away too much."

"Give what away, Hiccup?"

"The fact that we have someone on the inside giving us information. No, we have to do this carefully."

"What do you think we should do, then?"

"I will fly back to the Edge, grab a few provisions, and then head to Berk. From there, I will talk with Stoick and figure out how we can protect Berk without giving away the fact that you are giving us information." Hiccup looked at Heather who had still a look of worry on her face.

"Hiccup, even if you can do that, you can't have them send you a Terror Mail or if they do, you can't go to Berk. Whatever you do, Dagur cannot learn the location of the Edge."

"Heather, it would send signals saying we know something we shouldn't if Stoick didn't inform us of an attack or if we didn't go try to help with repairs after an attack that was so obviously done by Dagur. I would rather give up the location of the Edge, then risk your life by having Dagur think that we have someone giving us information we shouldn't have."

"Hiccup, don't give up the secrecy of the Edge for my sake."

"Heather, we could get a new base if it became absolutely necessary. What we can't get a new version of, is you. I know the others would feel the same way if they knew about the situation we are in."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' After all, isn't that what you told me when you went undercover?"

"Yeah." Heather looked a bit happier now, and definitely more confident.

Hiccup and Heather looked at each other. Hiccup could understand her new level of confidence. After all, they had a plan now, one that would allow for Hiccup to save Berk and, hopefully, be able to not risk Heather.

"Heather, can we meet up after the attack is done? Not in our usual place, obviously, but somewhere close to Berk, like Dragon Island."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just so we can compare notes and you can tell me of any new developments."

"Sure, Dragon Island sounds good."

They smiled at each other and mounted their dragons. With a nod, they were both off, flying in opposite directions, as they so often did. Hiccup lost his smile as soon as he neared Dragon's Edge. After all, he hadn't seen Stoick, his "father," since he told him the truth about his heritage. He was not looking forward to the conversation that was to come.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am on a posting roll right now! Anyway, I thought you guys might enjoy having the second part to the previous chapter of Lost Moments. It takes place in the same time frame as the last chapter. Before we get to the chapter, however, I am going to do shout-outs!**

 **Shout-Outs-**

 **Musical Ninja- I am glad you are enjoying the story! You are absolutely right about which episode that chapter (and this one!) takes place in. We shall see if Hiccup will or not, possibly sooner than later (hint, hint).**

 **And I wanted to give a shout-out to the new story followers. So, here is a thank you to ShadowSpirit020 and Sharawillow123 for following. And another thank you to ShadowSpirit020 for favoriting the story as well.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup landed near the Great Hall, assuming that would be where Stoick was. He soon learned he was correct, seeing the chief in his signature chair. He approached the chair a bit apprehensively, but still kept going, trying to walk like he normally would. When Hiccup made eye contact with the man, Stoick's face brightened, although that brightness soon disappeared once he saw that Hiccup didn't share his enthusiasm.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, he couldn't hold a grudge in public, since if anyone asked him why he was mad at the chief, he would have to explain, or give a lie in place of it, however, the second option wasn't as easy as it sounded, given the fact that Hiccup was a terrible liar.

Hiccup, much against his will, had to call Stoick the word he hadn't used to refer to him in a while. After all, he had to keep up appearances. "Dad, can I talk to you, back at the house?"

Hiccup looked at the man on the chair and waited to see his response. He wondered if Stoick could hear the force Hiccup put behind those words. He assumes he did, because of what Stoick said next. "Yes, son, just give me a few minutes."

Even though, if this situation had happened before the truth about Hiccup's heritage was revealed, that would have been completely normal, it still irked Hiccup that his chief put him on hold. After all, Hiccup was trying to be all nice and diplomatic, but that was becoming increasingly more difficult the longer he had to stay in the Great Hall.

After what felt like a lifetime, Stoick headed for the door. Hiccup followed shortly after. Once he was outside, he hopped on Toothless and flew back to his childhood home, not even bothering to look at Stoick.

Hiccup did have a valid reason for doing this, however. He wanted some time in the house, alone, so he wouldn't get caught up in memories when he was there with his chief. He didn't leave the Great Hall earlier because that would have raised suspicion with their people.

As soon as Stoick arrived at the house and shut the door, he asked Hiccup a simple question: "What's the matter?"

Hiccup looked at him. "Dagur is planning an attack on Berk in order to draw me and the other riders out so he can figure out where our base is."

Stoick looked astounded. "What?!" was all he said, but Hiccup continued on like Stoick wasn't even there.

"You need to come up with something to relocate the people of Berk to a safe area, like the Academy. By doing that, they are less likely to be impacted by the attack. Then, send a Terror Mail that sounds like you are in shock about the attack, just in case it gets intercepted. That will be my signal to come check on Berk."

"Hiccup, are you suggesting that we just stay here, and let Dagur attack Berk, and not do anything about it?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting. I got this information from someone on the inside of Dagur's army. If it gets found out that this person is a traitor to Dagur, and they get hurt, I would never forgive myself. Anyway, as long as no one gets hurt, we can rebuild houses. After all, how many houses have we rebuilt after dragon attacks?"

Stoick looked at Hiccup. He then sighed. "Okay, we can do a yak race or something. But, Hiccup, why don't you stay at your outpost? After all, it would be better if the location remains a secret."

"Because, it would raise too many suspicions that we have a source on the inside telling us information that we shouldn't know. I will make sure that the riders fly back in as much cloud cover as possible to try to prevent Dagur from finding out."

"Okay, it sounds like you have this all planned out. I will make sure to send you a letter when the attack is done. And I will make sure that we aren't prepared to fight back. But I do have one question." He looked at Hiccup, Hiccup wondering what the question could even be. "In the Great Hall, did you mean it when you called me dad?"

"Here I am, trying to keep up appearances, and you go and read into my words. You may have raised me, but Oswald is my blood." After saying that, Hiccup went to go outside to leave, not even turning around to see Stoick's reaction, not caring what his reaction was either.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Dragon out!**

 **P.S. Just to avoid confusion, after this chapter, I will start saying which episode or time frame each chapter takes place during.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would, so I thought that I should go ahead and post it sooner as well. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you guys. This was originally where I planned to end the story. This is where the outline ended in my head, and I planned to just mark the story as complete after this chapter was posted. However, I also didn't think that this story would take off like it has. When I posted the first chapter of this, I thought that I would _maybe_ get one or two reads, I would be even happier if I got a review, and I would be ecstatic if I got a follower. Now, I want to say thank you to the fact that you guys have given me almost 750 views. **

**So, now I have an idea, and I want your opinion on it. I could end this story here, since this is where the inspiration ended, or, if you guys want to, you could give me suggestions in the reviews on other Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur being siblings stories. Also, if you like the idea of me writing "deleted scenes" from the franchise, I can start another story based off of those. Again, feel free to give suggestions in the reviews. Or, I could do both. I just want to know what you guys want.**

 **Anyway, this author's note is getting to be really long, so, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy! It is a really long one, being that it is over 1,300 words.**

 **Timeline: Dragons Race To The Edge Season 2 Episode 1: "Team Astrid"**

* * *

Hiccup was flying toward Dragon Island. Dagur had attacked Berk and Stoick sent the letter just like he promised he would. Berk wasn't that badly damaged, although Astrid's house had been destroyed. The fortunate thing was that no one had gotten hurt. Everyone was shocked by the attack, just like they needed to be. Hiccup could fly easily knowing that Heather wouldn't be discovered as a double agent for telling him about the attack.

As he landed, he could easily remember so many things happening, from saying goodbye to Toothless when dragons were banished from Berk, all the way to defending the island from the Screaming Death back before any of this craziness with the Edge occurred. He did a Night Fury call, which was meet with a Razorwhip call in response.

When he found where the noise came from, he was overjoyed to see his sister standing there waiting for him. As much as he wished they could talk about things that meant absolutely nothing, he knew they couldn't.

"Is everyone okay?" Heather asked, sounding concerned. Hiccup couldn't blame her. After all, she had allied herself with Berk in this war, if Berk were to be destroyed, the Riders would have even bigger problems than they do now.

"No one was hurt. Some of the houses, however, weren't as lucky. Astrid's was one of them." Heather's brief face of relief was replaced with one of sadness.

"Is she doing alright?"

"As well as can be expected. The important thing is that no one got hurt and Stoick didn't fight back, just like it would have been had we not known about the attack ahead of time." Heather looked at Hiccup with confusion written on her face. "What's the matter, Heather?"

"Why did you just call your father by his first name?"

"I didn't call my father by his first name. Stoick isn't my father."

Heather sighed as she looked at Hiccup. "Stoick is your father, Hiccup. You need to forgive him for keeping that from you."

"Why do you say that?"

Heather looked at him with a bit of a sad expression. "My parents, the ones you saved on Outcast Island, kept the secret of me being adopted from me for years. They decided to tell me on the ship sailing home from Berk. I was so upset with them. However, after I calmed down a bit, they explained why they didn't tell me until then, and I realized that it was for my protection. Happiness overtook the anger in my heart when I realized that even though they weren't my blood parents, they still loved me and cared about me as if I were their blood. And I was glad when I forgave them, since it wasn't even one day later that Dagur came and destroyed my island. You never know when the last time you will see your father will be Hiccup, you should forgive him. Don't hold this much hate in your heart toward him."

Hiccup was in shock, confusion, and realization at the words Heather spoke. He realized she was right. Even though he had every right to be angry, he should let it go. Truth be told, he did miss Stoick, his….father.

"You're right. I have to go back to Berk tonight anyway, to check on the Riders' progress. First, though, I will talk with him about this. Thank you so much Heather. You are the best sister ever."

"No problem, Hiccup, happy I can help. Anyway, I guess I will see you the next time I have information on Dagur."

"About that," Hiccup began, "you need to get a new person to tell your information to. I can't keep leaving the Edge like I do, and it was a close call with this last bit of information."

"Hiccup, but who would I tell?"

"Astrid is the only choice. It would take a lot for her to crack under pressure and she won't just slip up and tell someone without meaning to."

"Okay, then, I do see your point."

"Heather, you can't tell her I know that you are a double agent. She would ask why you originally were telling me this information, and we can't let anyone know what the reason was."

"I agree with you. However, let me give you one more piece of information." Hiccup looked at her with a look of curiosity on his face. "Dagur has made an alliance with the Dragon Hunters. They are the original owners of the Dragon Eye and they will stop at nothing to get it back. I only know that they are planning on attacking the Edge, given the fact that Dagur can get the location. I don't when they will attack, I just know that they will."

"Thank you Heather, I will keep an eye out as best as I can. I guess this is goodbye until we meet on the field of battle."

"I guess so." They looked at each other longingly before they embraced. They then nodded at each other, got on their respective dragons, and left. Not to see each other again for several weeks, often wondering and worrying about each other during that time.

….

Stoick sighed as he heard a knock at the door. He was getting tired of people coming to complain about the twins. He went to his house for his dinner break to get away from all of that. However, he was met with a surprise when he opened the door and saw Hiccup standing there looking nervous.

"Is now a good time to talk, because I can come back later if that would be better for you?"

Stoick looked at the boy standing there and moved aside so Hiccup could enter into the house. Hiccup sat down at the table, across from where Stoick was sitting. "What did you want to talk about?" Stoick asked as he sat down, curiosity slowly overtaking his entire body. Here was Hiccup, the boy he adopted, who had wanted nothing to do with him for weeks, and now he was asking if they could talk.

"I was talking with a friend of mine. And that friend helped me to realize that I need to get past this. Even though I have a reason to be angry, because you lied to me my entire life, I need to realize something else. You lied to me to protect me. You didn't know what would have happened if I would have been left on Berserk. I don't know that either. Also, you protected me and cared for me as if I were your own blood, even though I wasn't. So, in all honesty, this is just an obstacle that we need to get past. So, I forgive you. I hope that you will forgive me too, Dad."

As soon as Stoick heard his son say that last word, that word that he never thought would come out of Hiccup's mouth when referring to him again, Stoick smiled. Actually smiled, not the little smiles he had been giving to people for the past few weeks, but an actual smile. He picked up his son in an enormous embrace. "Of course, son, there is nothing to be sorry about."

However, his look of happiness faded into one of worry and concern as soon as his son said, strained: "Dad, _can't breathe_."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stoick then set Hiccup down, and his look of happiness returned.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I need to talk to the other Riders and see what they have gotten done today while I was gone. So, I will see you later."

"See you later, son." Stoick watched as Hiccup left their house to head toward the academy, after finishing a conversation and saying goodbye as if it were just another ordinary day and nothing was wrong in between them. As he remembered that nothing _was_ wrong, his smile grew even more.

* * *

 **I just always imagined Heather convincing Hiccup to forgive Stoick. Like, many things have changed from when this idea originally came into my head, but that was never one of them. Anyway, please let me know about my previous question.**

 **Dragon out!**


End file.
